The Tale of Montey Vedigar
by Lenix Ardese
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a Beast scorned. Montey Vedigar is on a path of destruction as he chases down the CASTs that burned down his village. This is his tale of the troubles. fights, friends, and creatures he meets on his path.


Chapter 1:

"Wake up you lazy bum!" He shifted, his eyes still closed. "Come on get up!"

Montey slid up out of his covers and wiped his eyes.

"Wha..erm..What's up?"

"How did I ever get stuck with you?" His sister was at his bedside shoving him.

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez sis."

"Good, Laz told me he needed you for something." She told him, turning her back to him and waiting in the doorway.

"For what?" He got out of bed and slid into his underwear and Kusatarika pants.

"He didn't say." She replied.

"Huh…must be important than." Montey put on his Speeders shoes. "Sis have you seen my Gojgoj vest?"

"Sorry can't say I have."

"Ah well." Montey walked to his sister and hugged her, picked her up, and moved her out of the way. She shook her head.

"You big oaf."

"Love you sis." Montey said as he walked out the door of their desert hut.

The sun was just rising in the sky as the six-foot two-inch beast left to visit his friend. His chest looked as if he'd been in too many fights, Cuts scars with a few burn marks were easily seen. His short black hair and black facial hair, it covered his face like a lion's mane, kept him warm. Montey had arrived at Laz's dwelling. He knocked on the door of the round roof hut. "Laz, it's Montey. Sissy told me you need me for something."

A beast, barely shorter than Montey, opened the door. His magnificent long red hair and muscular build made him stand out. The nearby villages recognized this enforcer at just the slightest sight of his hair. " Montey? Ah yes that's right. I need someone to come with me. I got a report about a few wild creatures causing problems." Laz already had on his coat and knuckles.

"But Laz I don't have…" Montey started but was cut off.

"I just want a fellow beast to keep me company. Nothing too intense." Laz hopped on his photon-cycle. "Come on hop on the back."

Montey got on behind Laz. "I hope you're right about this Laz."

After a few minutes, the two beasts had rode to a cave, which had been the sight of the last attack on a research team. Laz had stopped the cycle at the mouth of the cave. "Alright, this is it. Regret not wearing a shirt?" Laz chuckled.

"Oh shut it." Montey jokingly replied. They entered the cave. "So Laz what do you know about the situation?"

"Not a lot. Just a Bil-de-Vear with a strange color." Laz replied.

"Strange color…" Montey notices a snowflake. "Uh Laz." Laz turned his head.

" What the hell? A snowflake?" Laz stared in awe of what his eyes showed him. Montey ran ahead.

"Laz you need to see this." Laz ran beside him and saw the abnormality.

"It's everywhere. How is this even possible?" Laz thought out loud. He started down towards the icy ground. Montey grabbed him by his vest. "Shh…you hear that? Vanda." Montey whispered.

A small group of Vanda with the strange color had passed by. "What's with the color?" Laz whispered back.

"No clue. Let's get a closer look." Montey replied. The two beasts slid down the slope and followed the Vanda to a large flower covered in a light-blue aura and a pool of ice around the stem. "Laz it's the Bil-de-Vear, it's just like the others. What is with the blue shade?"

"Montey, let's back away from that room for now."

"What?" But the Bil-de-Vear is right there."

"It's a bit too dangerous, for now." Laz started back towards the entrance. He attempted to climb up the slope but the ice had made it to slippery to climb back up. "Guess we can't turn back now."

"Well we have no choice now." Montey rolls his shoulders one at a time and pops his neck and knuckles. "We are going to have to clear the cave."

"You don't even have a weapon." Laz stared at Montey with a look of confusion.

"Heh, never stopped me before."

"Wild Montey…you never change. We can start with the other rooms. Might be easier to deal with." Laz took his Zon-Photon Knuckles and stretched out popping his back. "Montey I'll lead." Laz look over to him only to notice he was gone. "Montey? Montey wait up." Laz took off towards the other side of the corridor.

Montey, already in close range to a Vanda, stopped as Laz's voice echoed through the cave. The Vanda turned and saw Montey behind it. Montey grabbed the Vanda's arm and swept its legs out from under it. He leaned and threw the creature right at Laz. "RRRAAAAAA!" Montey's roar echoed throughout the room.

"So much for discretion" Laz readied himself and bashed the thrown Vanda's chest down towards the ground, knocking it into the ground. He quickly bashed the Vanda's face repeatedly before watching it vanish into a purple mist.

"Little help over here Laz!" Montey yelled as he fought off two more Vanda. Laz ran towards Montey and leapt into the air and smashed one of the Vanda into the floor with his Knuckle. Montey put his hands on the Vanda's waist. The Vanda began to take a deep breath getting ready to discharge its fiery breath. Montey leaned back and picked the Vanda off the ground, he threw the Vanda and watched as it flew into a stone wall. Laz barraged the Vanda with his Knuckles, bashing it over and over again in its face and chest until it too was defeated. Laz stood up and started running at Montey.

"Quick Montey, launch me!" Laz yelled running right at him. Montey held his hands together for Laz to step on. Laz stepped on Montey's hands. Montey leaned and turned his shoulders to launch Laz at the recovering Vanda. Laz held one of his knuckles out in front of him. The Vanda watched in terror as he stood up to see the Zon-photon Knuckle make contact with its head, crushing it. The Vanda vanished into the purple mist defeated. Laz ran and jumped the gap between him and Montey. The two stood and slapped hands as they reunited. "That's how it's done!" Laz stated.


End file.
